movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Enchantress (DC Extended Universe)
The Enchantress is the main antagonist of Suicide Squad. She is a powerful sorceress that is possessing archaeologist Dr. June Moone, who is also the love interest for Colonel Richard "Rick" Flag Jr. She seeks to create a weapon of mass destruction to reclaim the world for her and her brother Incubus. She is portrayed by Cara Delevingne. Suicide Squad The Enchantress was an entity that was once worshiped by an unspecified South American culture, along with her brother Incubus. The two had become trapped in totems and left in a temple for nearly 7 thousand years. Originally a thrill seeking youth, Dr. June Moone, an archeologist, is possessed by the spirit of the Enchantress whilst excavating the ruined temple and destroying her totem. Eventually located by Amanda Waller and monitored by Colonel Richard Flag, June enters a relationship with the Colonel and is recruited into the 'Task Force X', after the heart of the Enchantress is discovered. With the heart, Amanda is able to maintain control over Enchantress. Following the supposed death of Superman, Waller assembles the Suicide Squad (composed of Deadshot, Killer Croc, Harley Quinn, Katana, Captain Boomerang, El Diablo, and Slipknot). She apporaches the government for approval by having the Enchantress to use her teleportation abilities to steal a highly-classified file detailing Iran's nuclear arsenal inventory. The government approve of this after receiving the file. However, the Enchantress sets off in Midway City and finds the vial which contained the soul of her brother Incubus. She kills a businessman to use his body as a host for Incubus, who then attacked the Midway City subway, killing many people and destroying trains. When the army and police fail to stop Incubus' attacks, the Enchantress reveals her true colors by severing her ties with Waller, who then tries to kill her. However, the Enchantress is save when Incubus uses his power, which allowed her to create and raise an army of monsters. She then plans on creating a powerful weapon to eradicate humankind from the face of the Earth. This forces the Suicide Squad to be called in to stop the Enchantress at all costs. Following Slipknot's death for his betrayal, the Suicide Squad soon learns about Waller's involvement with the Enchantress that led to the attack in the first place, so they decided to abandon the mission out of anger. However, they had a change of heart and located the Enchantress at a flooded subway station. As El Diablo sacrifices himself to destroy Incubus, the rest of the Suicide Squad battle against the Enchantress, but they are no match for her. However, Harley manages to trick the Enchantress into letting her guard down by offering an allegiance with her, which allowed Harley to cut out the Enchantress' heart, which gets destroyed by Flag himself. As such, the Enchantress dies along with her powers, and June is finally freed from her curse. Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Action Villains Category:Immortals Category:Power Hungry Category:Magic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Hegemony Category:Monster Master Category:Siblings Category:Brainwashers Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Possessor Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Elementals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fighter Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Supervillains Category:One-Man Army Category:Mongers Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Creator Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Love rivals Category:In love villains Category:Warlords Category:Hero's Lover Category:Terrorists Category:Female Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Lover Stealer Category:Deities Category:God Wannabe Category:Humanoid Category:Main Antagonists Category:Conspirators Category:Military Villains Category:Deceased Category:Femme Fatale Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Protective Villains Category:Females Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Witches Category:Evil from the past Category:Psychopath Category:Killjoy Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Servant of Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Friend of the hero